cptashfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Ashley Valois and the Renegade Hope Wikia
Welcome to the Wikia for Captain Ashley Valois and the Renegade Hope This wiki will serve as a database with which I can keep organized various notes concerning a multitude of fictional characters and adventures of my own invention. Hopefully I'm not breaking any terms of service by making a wikia just for my "OCs" because let's be honest I didn't read the terms of service. My shorthand title for this project is just Space Pirates and I will probably be using that throughout the wiki. (The "Space Pirates" wikia is dedicated to some computer game I've never heard of and can't identify.) Setting/Premise, or 'What Is Space Pirates?' Space: The Final Frontier. Except instead of being full of weird crap like The Odyssey it's just like, an actual frontier, so it's a lot of mapping and almost dying and sending poor people to work themselves to death in distant lands to harvest resources for the profit of a handful of already-rich people an unfathomable distance away. BASICALLY someone figured out how to bend spacetime to create artificial wormholes large enough to get a spaceship through, and that brought a lot of things in the galaxy within reach, so naturally miners loggers and farmers, more resources, more excess, a new age of colonization (minus the wholesale murder of indigenous peoples, I'm not completely bleak, there's nobody living on these rocks. But like actually nobody, not like, oh yeah those guys but we'regonna pretend we don't think they count for hundreds of years. There might be some animals. But like actual animals, not like, people wepretend are animals for hundreds of years. Space horses and shit. Octopuses. Perhaps the odd rodent. Insects probably. Fish.) With colonization/expansion comes trade, and with trade comes piracy. Natural progression. Obvs. Influnces A not-comprehensive list of the media and true history which inspired this work. This is not an endorsement of these works ('Buck Rogers' and H.P. Lovecraft were super racist and we can do better). * Buck Rogers (print comic, 1930s) * Speed Racer (anime, 1960s) * 'Foundation' by Isaac Asimov * 'The Lurker at the Threshold' by August Derleth and H.P. Lovecraft * Life Among the Pirates: The Romance and the Reality by David Cordingly (nonfiction) {NOTE: I do endorse and highly recommend this book to anyone interested in the history of pirates and/or multinational megacorporations. The author was a consultant on the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, and this book grants the reader a deeper appreciation of those films, which by the way are literal masterpieces.} * The Rocketeer (film, 1991) {not the comics, which are blatantly misogynist garbage in an attempt to be "retro"} * The real life history of armed labor disputes in North America around the turn of the 19th century. * Folklore of the United States in the 19th and early 20th centuries. * Ghost Ship (film, 2002) {yes, seriously. It wasn't "good" but it did influence me.} * Skies of Arcadia (game, Dreamcast) * The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly; Fistful of Dollars; For A Few Dollars More (film, 1960s) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse